1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including an angle-adjustable operating member on a top exterior member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus, an operating member is usually fixed so as to be inclined by a predetermined angle with respect to a top exterior surface of a main body of the apparatus by taking into account the line of sight of an operator or the operability.
However, in the fixed operating member, a room light may be reflected in or reflection may occur from a display unit that is provided on the operating member and that performs various displays; therefore, the visibility may be reduced. Furthermore, the operating member of the image forming apparatus as described above is usually mounted on the top surface of the apparatus; therefore, the mounting position of the operating member may be too high for a user in a wheel chair to operate.
Therefore, an apparatus including an angle changing mechanism that can change the angle of the operating member with respect to the exterior of the main body of the apparatus has been proposed. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-242673 discloses an electrophotographic apparatus that includes a display unit with a liquid crystal screen and includes a posture changing means that changes the posture of the liquid crystal screen with respect to a main body of the electrophotographic apparatus.
However, in the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-242673, a rotary shaft for changing the angle of the operating member is provided on the side surface or the bottom surface of the operating member, so that the structure tends to be complex, downsizing is difficult, and costs for components increase.
Therefore, there is a need for an image forming apparatus capable of reducing costs for components and the size of the apparatus.